


Left Behind

by SingManyFaces



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inspired By Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingManyFaces/pseuds/SingManyFaces
Summary: Ahsoka finds out she won’t be with the Legion on their next deployment.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72
Collections: Anisoka Week 2020





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586196) by [SingManyFaces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingManyFaces/pseuds/SingManyFaces). 



> Written for the Anisoka Week prompt **Fight**. Their relationship is still fairly new here, but I tagged the fic to be safe.

Ahsoka didn’t take the news well when the Council decided that she wouldn’t be returning to the front with Anakin and their men at that time, her displeasure crackling across their bond in the Force. But, to her credit, she maintained her composure and bowed respectfully to the masters as she accepted their orders. It wasn’t until they’d made it to the salle that she lifted the lid on her anger, letting it boil over with a gravely shout as they began their spar.

Meditation, Anakin had known, wouldn’t be the most effective way for Ahsoka to release her feelings into the Force in this instance—no, she was going to need to take them out on some training sabers before she could find peace. And so that was exactly what he let her do, giving more ground than he normally would as she went on a fierce offensive. The flurry of her strikes hit hard even as he countered them, her pace relentless as their duel crossed the salle again and again. The longer they went on the more difficult it became to counter her naturally enhanced togrutan agility, a gift she was fully aware of in that moment as she pressed him back. Even he sometimes forgot how brutal a fighter she was if she needed to be—her strength and skill camouflaged by her slight build—but she reminded him now as she ran up his chest, her kick-off into a backflip sending him to the ground. 

She landed atop him before he could rise, one knee pinning his arm as her reverse grip easily landed her saber at his throat, the glow of it glinting off of her bared fangs. For a moment their labored breathing, harsh and shallow, was the only sound to be heard in the salle. Then, with his free hand, he laid his fingers against her outer thigh and murmured, “I yield.”

Ahsoka sucked in a ragged breath, shuddered as she let it back out and flicked off her training saber before laying it aside. A quick glance over her shoulder told her that the observation deck had remained empty during their match and then she sagged forward, sank down until her forehead rested against Anakin’s shoulder. He extinguished his own training saber but could do little else with his arm still pinned; attempting to help soothe her his other hand stroked down her thigh, trailed over cloth and skin alike as he moved over the keyhole pattern of her leggings. He kept his voice quiet, “Are you ready to go home?”

“I think I need a few more minutes,” she told him as she nuzzled into his throat, shifting her knee to free his arm and mold herself against him. “The briefing projected this to be the Legion’s longest deployment so far.”

“I know,” his arms wrapped her waist and he stroked the small of her back, “It’s probably why they want you to stay behind.” He cleared his throat, tried to swallow down his own bitterness at the situation. “They want you to get experience off the battlefield, too.” And he did as well—he _knew_ it was for the best. 

But what he knew and what he wanted didn’t always align perfectly.

“I should be there with you,” she asserted, even knowing that he agreed. Ahsoka took a deep breath as she tried to release the last of her negativity...then propped herself up on his chest. She raised her chin as she looked down at him, trying to strike a more playful tone. “Rex had better watch your back for me.”

He huffed a laugh with a roll of his eyes. “You know he will.”

Peeling herself up from him she stood and offered Anakin a hand up, holding on once he’d gotten to his feet. “And,” she added, fingertips lighting on the small gold pendant that hung from her neck, “I’d still like us to stick close until you leave.”

Anakin smiled reassuringly and pulled her into a quick hug, barely stepping back after. “Like a mynock on a cable, Snips.” His hand fit to the curve of her cheek, shifted to run the length of her lek; if he hadn’t already been smiling, the way the motion made her shoulders relax would have given him one. “Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can find me on tumblr @singmanyfaces if you want to drop by. :D


End file.
